An Unconventional Love
by Yami Aunuum
Summary: This Uzumaki kid wasn’t supposed to cut THE Sasuke Uchiha’s hair, he wasn’t supposed to ride the same subway home, and he definitely wasn’t supposed to move in next door. Basically, this was all Kakashi’s fault. Warnings: NaruSasu, swearing.


**Title:**** An Unconventional Love  
****Author:**** Yami Aunuum  
****Pairings:**** SasuNaru, a dash of KakaIru (side servings of LeexSakura, NejixGaara and KibaxHinata)  
****Warnings:** **Slash, yaoi, Shounen ai, mm, whatever you want to call it.  
****Rating:**** T  
****Disclaimer:**** Gaara is trying his best to convince ****Masashi Kishimoto to let me have him, but it isn't working quite as we had hoped.  
****A/N:**** Because, once in every Narutard's life, they have to write a fanfic about the joy of a pure hate/hate relationship. Flamers will be openly laughed at and enjoyed. **

**It is to be assumed that Sasuke is 25 and Naruto is 24.**

**Summary:**** This Uzumaki kid wasn't supposed to cut THE Sasuke Uchiha's hair, he wasn't supposed to ride the same subway home, and he definitely wasn't supposed to move in next door. Basically, this was all Kakashi's fault. **

**--**

There were very few things in Sasuke Uchiha's life that he held affection for, and even then 'affection' might be to strong a word.

One of them was his reluctant assistant, Kakashi Hatake, not that either of then would ever admit they enjoyed the father/son relationship that had grown. Another, his hairdresser, Sakura Haruno, who had spent years pining after him before realising he had the emotional range of a teaspoon and getting engaged to Lee Rock, who Sasuke despised with a strong passion. He enjoyed the company of Neji Hyuuga, who had the potential to be just as sullen and irritable as Sasuke, but gave excellent advice nonetheless. Another was Shikamaru Nara, who brought out the lazy in Sasuke and would often spend hours at a time playing chess or watching clouds together. All four of the afore-mentioned people also worked under Sasuke at Uchiha Corporations, and, ultimately, under one Itachi Uchiha, who viewed Sasuke and his assistants as his underlings. Sasuke felt grudging admiration, which _almost _bordered on affection towards his brother, who held a sort of sadistic affection towards his younger brother.

But, above all of these, Sasuke adored his hair. He truly held deep love and affection towards its blue-black colouring, it perfectly spiked tips and it's wonderfully cut bangs. In fact, this love burned so brightly and deep that there was only one person he ever allowed to so much as _touch _his hair, let alone cut it, and that was Sakura. Sasuke paid confidential weekly visits to Sakura's apartment, where she would instantly whip out the required apparatus and they would sit there for at least two hours, cutting, gelling and layering.

One might call the youngest Uchiha obsessive, but only if they wished to lose a limb.

Itachi, having failed to get Sasuke over his ridiculous obsession, had instead kept the entire thing very secret, fully aware that such a thing might be viewed a weakness or flaw, and Uchihas were anything but weak and were always considered flawless.

Lee failed to understand why this was such a huge thing, but nonetheless, come Saturday he would always make himself scarce for a good five hours, and always knocked before entering their apartment.

So when Sasuke Uchiha showed up at the apartment on Saturday morning, in a crisp suit and a sullen scowl, he was sufficiently alarmed when no one answered. Fearing the worst, he resorted to the spare key Sakura had given him years ago and scoured the apartment. Much to his growing anxiety, not a strand of shocking pink hair was to be found, and when he rang Sakura's mobile, nobody answered.

Mask firmly in place, the youngest Uchiha got back in his limo and inwardly stressed until they were safely back at the Uchiha mansion, where he elegantly departed the car, walked inside and threw himself face down on the carpet.

"You need to cool down Sasuke, I could hear you coming a mile away."

"Fuck you."

"No thankyou."

Sasuke lifted his head to deliver an icy glare at the mop of white hair that could be seen over Kakashi's ever-present adult novel. The book shifted slightly and Sasuke was greeted with an amused gaze, mismatched eyes glinting mischievously. One of Kakashi's eyes was blood red due to an infection from a cut over his left eye, caused by a bathroom razor that had embedded itself into his eyelid.

"So what happened? Sakura wasn't there?"

"...Hn."

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a second, knowing Sasuke was no doubt extremely stressed and angered by this, and that he wouldn't just _leave _his hair/soulmate un-cut until next Saturday.

"Didn't she say something about going on vacation?"

Sasuke inwardly fumed, having completely forgotten this little detail. Who the hell did Sakura think she was? Like hell she was allowed to leave him hanging to visit her parents and spent some quality time with that 'Youthful' freak. He inwardly cringed at what he was about to do, all for the sake of his hair.

"Kakashi…Where does my brother get his hair cut?"

Kakashi looked positively gleeful at this, and Sasuke was positive that inside he was rubbing his hands together and cackling evilly.

"I'm not sure about _Itachi, _but both myself and Neji go to 'Hokage Studios' so it's highly likely he also goes there, It's pretty famous amongst the richies."

"And Hyuuga definitely goes there?"

Sasuke held a high level of respect for Neji's hair, due to its shiny texture and carefully layered strands.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, closing the book and tucking it into a pocket, "I can probably set you up for an appointment with Naruto Uzumaki straight away, considering your heritage."

Exactly half an hour later he had an appointment at 9:00am, in twenty minutes.

"…You can make it if you drive really fast."

"Fuck you Hatake."

"Only if you buy me a drink first."

**--**

There were very few things in Naruto Uzumaki's life that he didn't hold affection for, 'affection' perhaps being to weak a word, maybe 'fiery passion' would be more fitting.

One of them was Kakashi Hatake and his ridiculous habit of booking an appointment straight away, then showing up at least half an hour late for the appointment, before deciding he didn't _really _need a haircut. Another was Itachi Uchiha, who indulged in the awkward moments Naruto seemed privy to whenever the older man was around, not to mention that look he gets in his eyes when he talks about how best to torment his youngest brother and underlings. Yet another was the subway that took him to and from Hokage Studios at unholy hours of the morning. After waiting five minutes for the appointment Hatake had called for recently, he decided that the youngest Uchiha was also to be added onto this list.

"What'd you do Uzumaki, scare away your customer?"

"Screw you Kiba! The sonovabitch is late!"

Kiba Inuzuka had shaggy brown hair and two red, upside-down, triangle-looking tattoos on each cheek, giving him a mischievous look to match his attitude. He held a sickeningly sweet crush on Hinata Hyuuga, and occasionally would make noises about asking her out, only to chicken out and shrink back into himself. Both Hinata and Naruto know it's because of her ridiculously over-protective cousin, Neji, though.

The afore-mentioned Hyuuga elbowed Kiba out of the way and whipped out a pair of scissors, preparing to trim Ino, one of their frequent customers', hair. Hinata had long black hair that swept her waist and very pale violet eyes, making them appear pupil-less and pure white. She stuttered whenever in the company of males, and blushed constantly, but had one hell of a right hook when it was required.

The only other full-time hairdresser apart from Naruto was Gaara Sabaku, who had only joined when Naruto had gotten on his knees and begged. Gaara's skill with a pair of scissors and a hair straightener was surpassed only by Naruto, who had worked to achieve that level most of his life. Gaara had scruffy red hair, aqua eyes and a penchant for black clothing and eyeliner. He and Naruto had bonded during University years, where they had been roommates and spent every Saturday night watching horrifically gruesome movies that left Naruto shaking and Gaara unaffected.

"If this client is even five more minutes later, I swear to god, I'm going to imbed these scissors in that bastard's head!"

"Hn. Idiot."

Naruto spun around, mouth gaping, to face whom he supposed was the youngest Uchiha. A pale and delicately boned face was framed by pitch-black bangs that curled under his chin attractively. Two dark eyes were narrowed icily, no doubt due to the rather rude comment he had just heard from the boisterous blond.

**--**

Sasuke was late. Sasuke _hated _being late. But that, in no way, gave that smart mouthed blond the right to insult him in such a crude manner. The only person who got away with insulting Sasuke was Itachi, and that was because he was secretly scared shitless of his older brother.

He could understand the blond getting mildly annoyed by Sasuke's reply, but he wasn't expecting him to _blow-up._ He puffed out his chest and his cerulean eyes darkened slightly in anger, squaring his shoulders and gritting his teeth.

"_Excuse _me? _What _did you just call me bastard!?"

Ooh, now he's done it.

"Did I stutter, you illiterate piece of crap? Or are you just deaf as well as dumb?"

Truthfully, Sasuke hadn't expected himself to reply so viciously, but damnit, the limo had broken down a block from this god-forsaken place, and he'd probably have to call another limo to get back to the mansion. When he returned home, he had no doubt Kakashi would be lazing around and staying in the guest room, where he practically lived now, just waiting to piss Sasuke off.

He heard a sharp gasp and saw a shaggy-looking brunet visibly finch and stuff his fingers in his ears. The blue eyes narrowed, and his medium frame seeped aggression, annoyance and anger, fists clenching and unclenching.

Sasuke caught sight of the gleaming employee name badge just before a fist smashed into his check, narrowly missing his nose. Naruto Uzumaki. Like hell this psycho was cutting his hair, and as if Sasuke would just lie down and let the moron punch him.

His leg swept beneath the idiot, causing Naruto to hit the ground hard, and in a second the two were wrestling on the floor, trying to do the most damage to the other in as little time as possible.

The two were separated only when Kiba and Gaara grabbed each from behind and tore them away from each other, fists flying and curses being muttered. Naruto scrabbled to his feet and shook off Gaara's restraining hands, before jutting out his hip and crossing his arms, glaring at the out-of-breath Uchiha.

Said Uchiha shrugged out of Kiba's attempted hold on him, straightening his suit and blowing his bangs out of his eyes irritably.

"There's no way you're touching my hair, you moron."

"You couldn't pay me too, jackass. Tell me, does all your family have a collective icicle shoved up their ass?"

Sasuke glared and looked as though he was about to throw another punch at the smirking blond, but plastered an indecipherable expression on his face, scooped up his jacket and replied with, "Don't you have other people to annoy? Scraps to beg?"

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

"Only in your dreams, Uzumaki."

Once outside and away from that infuriating blond, Sasuke flipped his mobile phone open and dialled Kakashi, punching in the number aggressively.

"_Yo!"_

"Send me a limo. I'm outside the Hokage Studio."

"There's no way your hair was finished in-" There's a pause and Sasuke started tapping his foot impatiently, contemplating hanging up on the irritating pervert, "-Ten minutes."

"Mind your own business and send me a fucking limo."

A muffled chuckle rings out and Sasuke's eye twitches, "_No can do Captain. One car is out, Itachi's got the other one and your bike is still in repairs, not that I would pick you up. Looks like it's the subway for you kid."_

Sasuke hung up.

And called back.

"Yeeees..?"

"…When can I catch the subway back?"

He heard a gleeful snicker and the rustle of what he assumed was the timetable for Konoha subway.

"_How fast can you run, Uchiha?"_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the phone and chose not to reply.

"_It leaves from central in 5 minutes, and stops at the station just across from the house. The closest one after that is five hours, and I highly doubt you want to wait for that one."_

"Die."

"_Run."_

The mobile was flipped shut and Sasuke stuffed his mobile in his suit pocket, closed his eyes to compose himself and took off at a sprint towards Central Station.

People watched in awe as a business-suited Sasuke Uchiha tore down the main street like a madman, speeding around corners in a desperate attempt to make the ten-minute trip shorter.

He skidded to a halt outside the station and walked as calmly as possible to a seat, ignoring the whispers and amused looks he was receiving due to his flushed complexion and ruffled looking suit.

**--**

Tsunade had often speculated that Naruto would be late for his own funeral, and was proved right time again as he always barely made it to wherever he was headed. The subway was no different, even more so, as he had gotten used to a completely different timetable over the years.

Naruto hadn't really wanted to move, but Iruka had been ecstatic about the great price of the house, and Naruto felt as though he owed his foster father this, especially because Iruka was letting Naruto move back in with him without having to pay rent. The blond had left during college years, moving into an apartment at the other side of Konoha, and had missed Iruka ridiculously, eventually pleading to move back in with him. Iruka had declined reluctantly, because he didn't have enough space for the boisterous hairdresser, but had seen a great property just outside of Konoha with a reasonable price. The two of them had chipped in and had easily afforded it, still having more then enough to fix any flaws the house might possess. The furniture had been moved in earlier in the week, and this would the first time Naruto would see the house, and so was understandably nervous about getting off at the wrong spot or something.

He jogged onto the subway, pouting at the lack of free seats. Well, not entirely, there was a couple next to a man who looked like a walking corpse and a terrifyingly large woman, but Naruto wasn't quite that desperate.

A few stragglers were just boarding now, and Naruto found himself pushed out of the way like a rag-doll and straight into the lap of a complete stranger, much to his mortification.

"Oh shit man I'm so S-Sasuke!"

This was so overwhelmingly cliché.

**--**

**Subway stories are the spawn of the devil, really. It's an excuse to stick both characters in a compromising situation, so of course I had to use it.  
****Constructive criticism is both appreciated and needed, because we all know this could be better.  
****  
Love and such  
****Aunuum **


End file.
